


Sure

by HermioneGirl96



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Insecurity, M/M, Men Crying, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Panic Attacks, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGirl96/pseuds/HermioneGirl96
Summary: Bitty can't wrap his head around the idea that Jack really wants to be with him long-term. Jack tries to change that. Inspired by"There's a New Game"byPorcupineGirl.





	Sure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's A New Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983023) by [PorcupineGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl). 

> This was inspired by ["There's a New Game"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983023) by [PorcupineGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl), but I'm pretty sure it stands alone just fine.

Bitty realizes he shouldn’t have accepted the Skype call as soon as Jack says, “Bits, were you _crying_? Your eyes are all red.” 

Bitty laughs, but it’s shaky. “I’m fine, Jack.” 

“Oh my God, you were. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, honey.” 

“Bits. _Please_ don’t lie to me.” 

Bitty rubs at his eyes. “Fine. Lardo was just trying to talk to me about the future, is all.”

“Oh?” says Jack. “Why would that make you cry?”

“She was just bein’ silly,” Bitty says, trying to keep his voice light. “She imagines that you might actually—” Fuck, his voice is cracking. He forces himself to finish the sentence. “—actually be thinking long-term about us.” Jack looks upset, so Bitty continues valiantly: “I know you’re not, sweetheart, and that’s fine.” 

Bitty’s only heard Jack’s breathing get like this once before, and he hates hearing it now, when they’re not even in the same state and there’s nothing he can do to comfort Jack. He listens helplessly for a minute while Jack hyperventilates, and then he starts murmuring, “Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry. It’s okay. Everything’s fine.” 

Finally, after several long minutes, Jack gets his breathing under control and starts apologizing: “I’m so sorry, Bits. I shouldn’t have made you watch that. I’m sorry.” 

“Now honey,” says Bitty sharply. “That’s not something that’s under your control. I’d never fault you for that, so don’t apologize.” 

“You’re so perfect,” Jack breathes. “You’re way too good for me. How did I get this lucky?”

“How did _you_—” Bitty starts to echo. “Mr. Zimmermann, what on earth do you mean? _I_ am the lucky one in this relationship.”

Jack looks pained. “No, Bits, I am,” he insists. “I may be a professional athlete, but I’m also kind of a grumpy fuckup, and a complete nerd, and absolutely no fun. You’re—you’re sunshine and sugar and everything good. You’re kind and sweet and a brilliant hockey player and so fucking hot, and it is an absolute honor to be your boyfriend. And I know it’s way too early and you’re still so young, but I _am_ thinking long-term. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but I just—felt like I needed to say it.” 

Bitty’s an absolute _mess_. “J-Jack Zimmermann, do n-not l-lie to me a-about this.” 

“I’m not lying! God, Bits, I would never—” Jack’s voice breaks. 

“But y-you can’t p-possibly—I mean, you’re f-famous, for goodness’ s-sake. Y-you could have a-anyone you w-want.” 

“And I want you,” Jack sobs. “And if that’s hard for you to believe then I haven’t been doing my job.” 

“I-I’m the f-first gay h-hockey player you’ve kn-known since K-Kent. I’m a b-bridge from your p-past to your f-future. I know th-that’s what I a-am, and I c-can l-live with th-that. But d-don’t tell me I’m _m-more_. Please.” 

“You know what I said to Shitty this weekend?” Jack asks, wet eyes blazing. “I told him, don’t tell Bits, but I think this is it for me. He asked me how I knew, and I said I couldn’t put it into words, but I’ve been thinking about it since then and here’s what I’ve got: you make me feel like the ice makes me feel—safe and valuable and sure. I feel so sure about you, Bits, like I’ve never felt about a person before—only about hockey. And I’ll be okay if you don’t feel the same, now or ever, but I want you to know that I feel this way. Please, can you believe me on this one?”

Bitty just keeps crying for several moments and then gasps out, “Yes, okay, yes.” 

“Thank God,” says Jack. “I’m so sorry I didn’t communicate better about this earlier.” 

“Jack, honey, it’s okay,” says Bitty, wiping his eyes. 

“Clearly it’s not, if you’re this upset,” Jack replies. 

Bitty waves a hand. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“Bits, I’m your _boyfriend_. It is my honor, duty, and pleasure to worry about you.”

Bitty squirms a bit and then says, “Okay.” 

Jack bites his lip and then says, “You do believe I love you, right?”

Bitty nods quickly. “Of course.” 

“And you know that means something, right?”

“So then what part of this is surprising?”

Bitty looks down. “I guess I’m just . . . not used to being cared about? I mean, not that the team isn’t great, but, you know, growing up in Georgia . . .”

“God, I wish I could hug you right now.” 

“Me too, sweetheart, me too.” 

“I love you so much, Bits, okay? And I want to plan a life with you, if that’s all right. It feels too early to talk specifics, but I do want you to know that much.” 

“I love you too,” Bitty breathes. “I love you too.”


End file.
